Regalos de Noche Buena
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: La oscuridad les estaba comiendo, aún así querían creer que quedaba algo bueno./ MadaIzu


**_Pareja: _**_MadaIzu_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, todo es de Kishimoto-sama. _

…

_Este es un regalo para_ **_Terciopelo Rojo, _**en el intercambio de regalos del grupo **MadaraxIzuna-Sacrificio por Amor (**vaya nombrecito, ¿eh?)

* * *

**_Regalos en Noche Buena  
_**

* * *

**_Madara_**

**_::::::::::::::::::_**

**_::::::::_**

**_::_**

Madara era como el Grinch, siendo que nació en Noche Buena, un día tan cercano a Navidad, sentía que esa fecha festiva arruinaba su propio festejo.

Cuando era pequeño solía hacer un intento por quitarles los regalos a sus hermanos, en realidad, lo hacía con los menores, les quitaba sus presentes, y se los quedaba, por más que estos fueran la cosa más fea y aniñada del mundo, los agarraba. Ese era su día, todo tenía que ser para él, se supone que así era, pero ese estúpido día le jodía todo, y eso lo amargaba.

La costumbre, infantil y egoísta, muy ambiciosa, lo siguió gran parte de su infancia, eso sucedió hasta sus 12 años, de ahí en adelante todo cambio. Todo tuvo un cambio abrupto que no pudo evitarse, y solo tenía que acomodarse e intentar proseguir.

Fue en un viaje, de esos que se toman en las contadas veces donde todos dentro de la familia, – padres e hijos – tienen al menos un pequeño receso suficiente como para dar un pequeño viaje, exactamente fue unos tres días antes del cumpleaños de Madara, ese día nevaba, el asfalto estaba pintarrajeado del impoluto blanco invernal, y era de noche, así mismo las luces del automóvil se arruinaron en pleno viaje, y nada pinto bien a partir de eso. Nada fue muy bien a partir de ese simple evento. Sus padres empezaban una estruendosa discusión, donde cada uno culpaba al otro de los pormenores que iban sucediendo, el sonido de la carretera empezaba a ser espantosa. Los menores intentaron estar al pendiente de la carretera, los que tenían más edad entre los hermanos, fueron quienes intentaron calmar las aguas turbias que generaban sus padres, después no hubo tiempo. Solo hubo un impacto, vidrios filosos volando por todo el entorno, más de un grito, otras súplicas gritadas, y no atendidas, el aliento que se escapaba de los pulmones, y no volvía, – no volvía, - Madara no recuerda más, de ahí en adelante todo fue oscuridad. Las penumbras reinaron esa noche.

El primer recuerdo vivo, que tiene de lo que pasó después, fue el dolor agudo que traían sus miembros rotos, solo era su mano y su pierna, algunas cuantas costillas al igual, habían dicho que con todo eso, él tuvo suerte. "No fue tan malo para ti," le dijo el doctor, haciendo que él no pegase ojo durante toda la noche. La preocupación le comía, y solo había una cuestión que deseaba responder, y a la vez no quería… ¿Qué pasó con los demás?

Le dieron la respuesta el siguiente día, cuando demandó al médico saber acerca de los demás, si era el único. Le vieron con ojos tristes, como si le tuvieran lástima, y le informaron lo que no hubiera querido saber, de sus cinco hermanos, solo uno estaba vivo, su madre también había perecido, y la gran familia solo se quedó con tres integrantes… era demasiado triste, un gran desaire.

….

El día de su cumpleaños la pasó en una camilla, no podía moverse, pero al final de cuentas, era él quien estaba en mejor estado de los otros sobrevivientes. Por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de la fragilidad de esta misma. Mirando al techo, hizo una promesa muda. Él cambiaría, quería ser mejor, al menos con lo que él veía como semejantes, Madara cuidaría de todo lo importante en su vida. Él seria un mejor hermano, él estaría para Izuna, solo para Izuna. Es quería, esa promesa lo ahogó entero.

* * *

**_Izuna. _**

**_::::::::::::::::::_**

**_::::::::_**

**_::_**

Cuando Izuna supo que no podría volver a ver, lloró a más no poder por un tiempo demasiado largo. Mucho más cuando le informaron del fallecimiento de sus demás familiares. Y todo era oscuro, la oscuridad de aquella noche lo absorbió entero, y no pensaba dejarlo ir. Izuna tenía miedo.

Los primeros días fuera del hospital, queriendo volver a acoplarse al día a día, fueron una pesadilla. Nada parecía tener sentido sin poder verlo, se volvió un niño frágil, y temeroso, y deseaba ver a su madre de nuevo, a veces creía escuchar su voz, todo el tiempo se despertaba, y caía en la realidad de que aquello era un sueño.

Madara le agarró las manos un día, y lo guió por el sendero oscuro, empezó a acudir a su llanto, y lo arropaba con un cuidado, poco propio del hermano abusador de antaño. El aire entraba en sus pulmones, y era aquel que respiraba Madara, nada estaba tan mal si lo tenía, nada podía estar tan mal si su hermano mayor lo seguía cobijando en su pecho, y decía "todo está bien, yo estoy aquí". La avaricia, complemento de familia, creció en él, Izuna entre la oscuridad de su vida se aferró, a las prendas de su hermano, y no quería dejarlo ir nunca, nadie se lo quitaría, unas palabras pocos pensadas salieron de sus labios, "Eres mío."

…..

Su hermano no era un hombre de bien. Sabía que robaba, y hacía otros "trabajillos," que servían para poder subsistir los dos. Desde el momento en que su padre murió, no, tal vez antes, - un hombre paralítico tiene muy pocas posibilidades de prosperar, más si toda su vida fue dedicada a la milicia, - Madara era quien traía el pan a casa, al costo de lo que sea, él lo traía. Izuna hubiera querido ayudar, pero el mayor no lo dejaba, temía por él. "Un hombre ciego puede hacer poco," le había dicho, "además, tengo más de un enemigo, no quiero que te lastimen."Al azabache que tenía los cabellos comprimidos en una coleta, no le importaba mucho, en su mundo no había colores, no había muchos sonidos, ni olores, solo estaba Madara. Su hermano era el mundo que lo merodeaba, y solo eso importaba. Nunca fue tan malo, la decadencia vendría con su falta.

Llegando a su vigésima "Noche Buena", cuando Madara tenía veinticuatro años, este en vez de acordarse de su cumpleaños, lo tomó en brazos y preguntó qué quería. Izuna hubiera querido verlo pero no podía, todo seguía oscuro, y su memoria ya había borrado todo rastro del rostro de su hermano, siquiera podía imaginarse su apariencia, pero se conformaba escuchando su respiración, sintiendo sus manos. Madara era cálido, a pesar de la frialdad de sus manos.

— Quiero algo imposible. — dijo en voz alta.

— Nada es imposible para mí, pídeme lo que quieras.

El viento soplaba fuerte fuera de casa, algunas piedras golpeaban las ventanas. Izuna tomó un poco de aire, y dejó salir el deseo más absurdo.

— Te quiero a ti.

_En todo sentido, ¿entiendes? No hablo de hermandad, ni cuidados, hablo de un" Para Siempre", en muchos sentidos repudiado. _

— Está bien, lo tienes.

Esto era lo que eran, pocos lo entendía, pocos lo sabrían, esto era de ellos dos, de nadie más.

— ¿Tú qué quieres por tu cumpleaños?

Escucho, una risa ahogada en los labios de Madara, pero sin entenderlo bien, un poco incrédulo, no pudo evitar el impulso de dibujar los labios contrarios con los dedos, y se encontró con la curvatura de estos mismos. Quería verlo, pero esta misma oscuridad quien les había acercado, e hizo esto lo impedía. Y el sabor de este final seguía siendo agridulce, quería encontrar más dulzura, pero mientras tanto esto bastaba.

— Lo mismo que tú.

El aliento se internó en sus pulmones, y una exalación complacida se difundió en el ambiente. Querían creer que nada era tan malo, no tenía porqué serlo, no cuando estaban juntos.

* * *

_Me creo una pelotuda de verdad, quería hacer una historia fraternal, y dulce, dulce color rosa, pero… me salió esto, lo siento mucho, he dicho, soy mala con esto de la Navidad, aquí se ve la razón de lo que digo. Aún así, espero te haya gustado al menos un poco, siento mucho que sea una historia tan corta para tu espera, pero me costó hacerlo, lo juro. _

_En fin, si a alguien le gusto, por favor comenten, sino, comenten, qué les desagradó?_

_Nos vemos. _


End file.
